Hug Me Brotha!
by The Answer to the Universe
Summary: We all know that Yang and Ruby are siblings. Jaune had seven sisters but what if he also had a brother who he hadn't seen in the last four years and what if this brother was accepted into Beacon as part of a late recruitment process...will it be a smooth reunion, or will problems arise down the road.
1. Enter Eros Arc!

" C'mon guys we'll be late for class if we don't hurry and get out of here soon" Jaune said to the rest of Team JNPR as they were finishing their morning breakfast.

"Aww c'mon Jaune take it easy, what are you so worried about? Its not like we haven't been late before? Besides, Port just tells us to take ours seats" Nora managed to say as she devoured her food.

"You seem tense Jaune, is something bothering you?" Pyrrha asked as she placed a caring hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Its just…well…its Ozpin, I'm not 100% percent sure but its felt like he's been following me lately, its been kinda disturbing." Jaune confessed hanging his head.

"Hmmm…well you can you think of any reason why he would need to talk to you? Have you done anything lately?" Ren asked trying to assist Jaune with his problem.

"_Oh no! My transcripts!" _The second the shocking thought hit Jaune, it seemed to hit Pyrrha as well, they both shared very concerned glances.

"Hey guys maybe it is a good idea that we head off to class now, we wouldn't want being late to become a habit now would we?" Pyrrha said with a forced smile trying to reason with the other two…mostly Nora.

"Yea she's right Nora…we shoud probably head off to class now. Besides I think you've had enough pancakes for one morning." Ren said agreeing with Pyrrha.

Nora's head immediately shot up from her plate.

"There. Is. Never. Enough. Panakes. But now that you mention it, I am kinda full" She admitted with a smile as she patted her stomach.

Jaune and Pyrrha both released sighs of relief in almost perfect unison. They put their dishes away and left the food court, as they made their way to Port's class Jaune was moving much fast then his three teammates.

" Geez Jaune, take it easy we're not running track ya know, I can't move with all these pancakes in me" Nora said as they tried to keep up with their leader.

" I know, I just…I just really want to get to class, I'm just so interested in the chapter you know." Jaune said trying to come up with some excuse

"Oh yea, what's the subject then?" Nora said smiling.

"Its...um…its…ah cooking class…right?" Jaune said taking a shot in the dark.

"Its actually the study of Grimm, . Team JNPR I'm afraid I'm going to have to borrow your leader for a moment, there is some information that's come to my attention that I'm sure he is interested to hear." Ozpin corrected, it was almost as if he appeared out of thin air. Pyrrha,Ren and Nora continued and could only watch as Jaune stayed with Ozpin.

" This information is better suited to be discussed in my office rather then out here in the corridor." Ozpin informed just after taking a sip of coffee from his mug.

It seemed like the longest walk in Jaune's life, it was like he was going to be executed…just verbally not physically…but to Jaune it might as well be the same thing. As Ozpin opened the door to his office, a wave of anxiety washed over Jaune…he knew the " We reviewed your transcripts and found something very disturbing" was going to happen any moment.

" Please, sit Mr. Arc" Ozpin instructed as he walked behind his large wooden desk and took a seat in his large chair. Jaune took a seat in one of the two smaller chairs across from where Ozpin sat.

" As you know Mr. Arc the battle against the Grimm is a never evening occurrence, me and my colleagues spent tireless hours recruiting the best of the best to come train here at Beacon. But I was looking through some paperwork regarding some new incoming students and I came across something rather interesting, your brother seems to have been accepted to Beacon as part of our late recruiting process, it seems that one of my recruiters think very highly of his fighting skills." Ozpin explained between sips of coffee. 

" M-My brother? Here? I–I haven't seen him in ages…I mean the only way we've communicated is though phone calls and thats only once or twice a year." Jaune stuttered trying to explain.

" I thought, who better to greet him off the ship then his own brother…but in doing so I leave you responsible to show him around the school, take him to the morning class so he can get a feel for what its going to be like here." Ozpin explained to him.

" When will he be arriving?" Jaune asked trying to make sense of all the information he was just told.

"Rather soon actually, you can go to the main gate to greet him, he should be landing in a few moments." Ozpin said finishing up their conversation

The second Jaune closed the door to Ozpin's office he let out a sigh of relief, however, the anxiety he felt didn't leave, in fact, it may have grown stronger. He was just told that his brother, whom he hadn't seen in the last four years had just been accepted into the very school he attended. Jaune tried to paint a picture of his brother in his head only for it to turn out blurry and vague but for some reason the color pink always seemed to appear. All he could really recall was his name, Eros, their mom had the naming rights to Jaune and their father had the naming rights to Eros. As Jaune walked out of the main building of the school into the bright sun he could see a mall spec flying in the clear sky, he thought it was a bird for a moment but realized no bird could be moving that quickly. Metallic wings, a cockpit, this was no bird but a ship, the ship his brother was more then likely on. As the ship grew closer and closer the butterflies in Jaune stomach grew bigger and bigger, when he finally reached the landing area at the very edge of Beacon's campus he had a little bit of sweat on his head, not from exhaustion but from being nervous about the imminent reunion. He had to cover his face from the strong gust the ship was kicking up as hit began its landing maneuver, once the ship had completely touched down the engines die, the large doors much like on the ship Jaune used to originally get to Beacon opened, students began making their way out, some alone, some in pairs, even some in groups but Jaune recognized none of them. At this point Jaune's breathing was pretty quick…and that's when he saw him, maroon eyes, pink hair, blue jeans, armor much like his very own…this had to be him!

" E-Eros!" Jaune called putting a hand in the air. The boy hearing the name turned and looked at Jaune, once he saw who was calling him a huge smile appeared on his face.

" Jaune! Bro!" The boy shouted running over to Jaune. As soon as the boy was within arms reach Jaune felt his body being squeezed in a tight hug.

" Bro its been so long! Its so good to finally see you again" He said without loosening his hold on Jaune.

" Eros? Right?" Jaune asked trying to hide the fact that it was a question. Hearing this Eros let go.

" You don't even know your own brother's name! What, its only been like…ten…maybe thirty years! What kind of brother are you!" Eros angrily grumbled

" Well for one, its only been four years and we are only seventeen, so thirty years is kinda impossible and two, I'm sorry Eros I really wasn't expecting to see you here but I'm glady to finally see you again." Jaune said trying to reason with him.

" Oh don't worry about it man, all that matters now is that we are together again! The Arc duo back in action! Like two peas in a pod! Two pigs in a blanket! I'm sure you'll learn my name sooner or later. So…where is that Pyrrha girl? I wanna see if she is as pretty as you say she is" Eros said with a big grin as he put his arm around Jaune's shoulder.

" P-P-Pyrrha is in class right now, along with everybody else and don't tell her I said that. I was also given the responsibility of showing you around the school…and take you to a class." Jaune said in dismay

" Well what are we waiting for? Let go to her class! I gotta see what Beacon girls look like!" Eros shouted as he began sprinting toward the school leaving Jaune in the dust.

" *sigh* He hasn't changed a bit" Jaune quietly said as he began chasing after him.

Once Jaune entered the main building of the school he saw Eros standing in the middle of the main walkway, it like he was taking in the huge amount of hallways, staircases and rooms that made up the massive interior of the building.

"Wha…what made you stop running?" Jaune struggled to say in between breaths.

" Well…when I entered the building an interesting thought hit me…" Eros began to explain while he scratched his chin.

" And what was that Eros?" Jaune asked as he regained control of his breathing.

" I don't know anything about this huge place! I would probably would have gotten lost! But then I remembered that you're my guide, so I decided to wait here for you." Eros stated with a smile

" The class is down this way…I think…or maybe that way?…umm lets head this way" Jaune said as the duo began heading down the corridor to the classroom.

" Oh yea I have some good news for you…mom had me pack your bear footy pajamas, you know the ones with the little hoodie that has the bear ears on the top" Eros began explaining but was silenced as Jaune put his hand over his mouth.

" Shhhhh…people may hear…but is it the one with the little puffy tail in the back?" Jaune very quietly whispered. Eros nodded to confirm what Jaune had asked.

" Yes! I love those!" Jaune happily said. The duo walked for a few more minutes before stopping in front of a large wooden door.

" Ok Eros, here is the plan, we are going to try and sneak in as quietly as possible and make as little noise as possible. There is always open seats in the class so if we are lucky there will be two spots next to each other, if not just pick a place and don't say a word to anyone around you, understand?" Jaune explained using a lot of hand movements to help better explain his strategy.

" Roger, so make as much noise as possible…I can do that!" Eros agreed shaking his head.

" No! As LITTLE noise as possible! We don't want any attention" Jaune corrected still using insane hand movements.

" Wait, so, Yes to noise, but…no to the attention? Or no to noise and yes to attention? Your plan is confusing. And I'm not good with things that confuse me." Eros said as he scratched the top of his head.

" No to both!…*sigh* Just follow my lead" Jaune said as he pushed the door open. With a loud *Creaking* sound the door slide open to reveal all the eyes of the students as well as the eyes of Ports all focused on the two of them.

" _I knew this was a bad idea_" Jaune thought to himself in dismay.

" Ahh Jaune, your unusually late today, and who is the lad with you there?" Ports asked taking the time to question the duo.

" He's just a new transfer student that arrived today, Ozpin had me show him around the school." Jaune quickly said as he pulled Eros along with him to a pair of open seats.

" A new transfer student? Well I say, that's splendid! Young lad would you like to come introduce yourself to the class? All your fellow Hunter and Huntresses are here right now." Ports asked Eros.

Jaune immediately turned to Eros and began shaking his head and began mouthing the word NO. But this only made Eros want to seize the opportunity.

" Sure!" Eros happily agreed and began walking down the isle to the front of the large class.

With a huge smile on his face, he cleared his throat and began speaking.

" Hello everybody, my name is Eros…and I arrived here about…ummm ten to fifteen minutes ago. I'm sure we're all going to get along great and I hope to see you all around the school." Eros happily said and began making his way back to his place next to Jaune.

" _Well that wasn't bad, in fact, that wasn't bad at all_" Jaune thought as he let out a sigh of relief.

" Not so fast young lad, we need a deeper explanation, what is your goal for being here?" Ports asked, furthering the question.

The relief that Jaune felt immediately vanished and was replaced with the feeling of despair.

" Hmm. I was hoping you were going to ask that." In one fluid motion Eros jumped on top of Ports desk and pointed to the sky…or at least the ceiling of the room.

" My goal! No! My mission! Is to become the next Hokage! Believe it!…wait no…that wasn't it. Umm…I think it was…oh yea! To kill all the Titans!…wait that wasn't it either…hmm…what am I here for again…umm…I got it this time! My goal is to become the greatest Hunter to ever live! And catch them all!"

Silence settled in over the class.

" Lad, I didn't understand much of what you just said…but I did catch " greatest Hunter" and that's a very admirable goal to have. Now then, what about your weapons? And please get off my desk, your leaving shoe marks all over it…that's Mahogany wood your standing on." Ports asked while still trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

" Well, I have thes two blades on my wrist, just to give the class an idea of what he ment, he pulled back ove of the sleeves of the pink jacket he wore underneath his armor to reveal an intricate mecahnism that took up most of his formarm. They were my grandma's but she passed them down to me, they're original names were Fluffy and Mittens, but I thought those sounded more like cats then actual weapons. So I decided to name them Frost and Bite…so together they make Frostbite…get it?" Which is weird because I always pictured myself closer to fire then any other element" Eros explained with a chuckle.

" Woo! Fire!" A blonde girl cheered from one of the rows of students.

" Ahh yes, very clever, very clever indeed. Do you use any range weapons or are you strictly hand to hand combat?" Ports inquired as he wiped his desk with a wet rag to remove the shoe marks.

" My preference is hand to hand, but if a situation demands I use a range attack I can fire a blade from either wrist.? Do you wanna see!" Eros asked energetically.

" Umm…no…no I think we will save the demonstrations for a later lesson dear boy, you may take your seat now." Ports said motioning for him to resume his place next to Jaune.

Eros triumphantly make his way back to his spot next to Jaune.

" What was that!" Jaune said in a very intense whisper trying not to draw the attention of Ports who had resumed teaching his lesson.

" I'm not exactly sure…but it felt right" Eros quietly said as he leaned back in his chair and shook his head in approval.

" A-And…why did you get Grandma's weapons, I wanted those" Jaune said in a sad tone.

" Oh c'mon Jaune, we both know that I was grandmas favorite" Eros said with a large grin.

" Wha…T-that's not true" Jaune said in protest.

" Chillax bro, I'm just kidding…not really…I really am, I'm just messing with you" Eros said trying to joke around with Jaune…who wasn't amused.

After about an hour or so, the bell finally rung and all the students began to leave the class.

" Jaune" Pyrrha called as she headed over where Jaune and Eros were standing.

" Oh hey Pyrrha" Jaune began saying.

" SO YOUR PYRRHA!" Eros shouted causing a few students to turn and look.

" Oh hello, you're the new student if I'm not mistaken, Eros right?" She asked as she turned her attention to him.

" Yes ma'am, and may I say, you are definitely as pretty as Jaune says you are" Eros said as he looked at her from head to toe.

" I-I-I never said anything like that!" Jaune said fumbling for words with a face as red as a tomato. Pyrrha also seemed to have turn a shade or two of red.

" Don't worry man, she is like crazy pretty after all, if anything you didn't do her justice!" Eros said nodding, almost as if he was trying to show that he agreed with himself.

" D-Don't listen to this guy, I barely even know him!" Jaune said as he tried to hide his glowing red face.

" Aww c'mon don't be like that man! We're brothers after all" Eros said laughing as he put his arm around Jaune's shoulder.

" That's 5 bucks Ren! I knew they looked too much alike to not be related!" Nora happily shouted as her and Ren walked up to the trio.

" I guess you win this time Nora" Ren said as he fished around in his pocket and handed her a five dollar bill.

" This is Nora and Ren they are both part of my team, as well as Pyrrha. And we don't look alike Nora" Jaune informed Eros.

Eros put a comforting arm around Jaune's shoulder " We totally look alike Jaune, face it, you caught my sexy" Eros said laughing. Everyone except Jaune couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

" I'm Ren, I'm sure your going to be on our team considering your Jaune's brother, so it's a pleasure to meet you" Ren said as Eros and him shook hands.

" And I'm Nora! Its going to be fun having both of the Arc brothers on our team" Nora said as she squeezed Eros's hand.

Eros leaned over next to Jaune's ear " I think she just broke my hand" He quietly said while cradling is hand.

" It's a pleasure to meet both of you, I'm Eros if you didn't already know, I think we're going to get along just fine" He said with a smile.

" Ahhh Mr. Arc" It was Ozpin, like normal he seemed to just appear out of no where. They all turned to see what he had to say.

"Ummm, which Arc are you talking to? The pink one or the blonde one? Me being the pink one" Eros asked Ozpin.

" I am talking to you Eros. You see there had been a bit of a…complication. It seems that we have less dorms ready for use then we had anticipated. If team JNPR was willing to let you sleep in their room, for lets says a night or two we can haev a temporary bed moved into their room for your use." Ozpin explained to the group.

" Would you guys mind? If not, its not a big deal." Eros said as he turned to team JNPR.

" I don't mind" Nora said happily

" I'm cool with it" Ren said agreeing.

" That shouldn't be a problem" Pyrrha said with a smile.

It was all down to Jaune.

" …Sure…I guess" Jaune said finally agreeing

" Well then looks like its settled, there will be a bed moved into the room before lights out" Ozpin stated and proceeded to walk away.

" Is he always like that?" Eros asked kinda confused of what happen.

" Yes" The others said immediately in unison.

As the day progressed Eros got to know the members of team JNPR. When time for lights out had arrived team JNPR and Eros made their way back to the room. Just as Ozpin had said there was a bed ready and waiting for him. Once all the members of the team finally feel asleep Eros quietly pulled out a small book, as well as a small light.

Day 1: Well this is my first entry. I have finally be reunited with my brother after not seeing him for the past four years. He hasn't changed much, just a taller version of how he was when we were little, same personality, same everything. But I will say, he has a total babe that I think likes him, its just with Jaune, I'm not even sure he realizes it. To be honest, I'm kinda jealous, but hey, I'm happy for him. Either way, I didn't come here for girls, but finding one here would be nice, I had offers from all these " prestigious" schools but once I heard that Jaune was here, I was sold. I just missed him so much I had to see him, considering I committed the next four years of my life to Beacon, I think it was a fair trade. I can't wait to meet all the people that go to this school, but so far team JNPR are all pretty awesome people and I look forward to getting to know them and become friends with them. I am a little scared that Dad and Ironwood might show up here, but lets hope that doesn't happen anytime soon. Well that was about all that went on today…so I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye. – Eros

With that, he turned off the small light and slid the book underneath his pillow.

" Goodnight Jaune" Eros said looking at his brother asleep in the bed, he put his head down on the pillow and drifted off into sleep.

_Hello! And thank you for reading my story! If you have any ideas with pairings or the story itself please feel free to either PM me or just leave a review._


	2. A Day at Beacon

" Eros…Eros… eww, is that drool? WE…HAVE…TO…GO…TO…BREAKFAST" Jaune said shaking his brother who was fast asleep.

" We'll eat the blankets for dinner." Eros said in his sleep as a small river of drool ran out of the corner of his mouth.

Jaune raised an eyebrow as he tried to understand what he just heard." Blankets?…EROS! Wake up!" Jaune shouted as he began shaking him harder.

" I need to find my ostrich! I need a giant omelet!" Eros shouted as he crashed back down to his pillow as Jaune let him go.

" Sheesh…waking him up is like trying to wake up a sleeping Ursa." Jaune quietly said to himself.

" I'm up! I'm up! What's with all the yelling!" Eros shouted as he bolted upright in the bed.

Jaune let out a sigh and shook his head. " We're going to breakfast, the others already left, I stayed behind to wake you up. This arrived earlier this morning for you." He said as he handed Eros a nicely folded Beacon Academy uniform.

" Ooo fancy, you can head out without me, I need to get dressed, I'll just meet you out there…it might take a little while, I always seem to struggle with these ties" Eros laughed as he answered while he began to unfold his school uniform.

" Well alright, just don't take too long, all the food will be gone by the time you get there." Jaune warned as he opened the door to the room.

The moment the door clicked close Eros sat down on his bed. " We meet again tie…just that this time, I'm not going to lose." He vowed as he stared at the small article of clothing.

_15 minutes later_

" Ahhh! This tie! This is impossible! Eros shouted in frustration as he made his way down the hallway to where everyone was eating breakfast. He opened the large doors into the massive room full of students and began scanning trying to find anyone from JNPR. He finally managed to find Lie Ren making his way to a table with his tray of food.

" Ren ma man! You know where I can find Jaune?" Eros called as he made his way over to the JNPR member.

" Umm yea, I think he was in line somewhere getting food. And what's wrong with your tie?" He answered as he looked at the jumbled mess Eros called a tie.

"I'm not good with ties! Don't judge me!" Eros argued as he began looking at the long line of students getting food.

"I think " not good" is bit of an understatement, you're the first person I've ever seen who managed to make a ball out of a tie." Lie Ren said with a laugh.

Eros looked down at the tie on his chest. " It is a bit of a mess isn't it" He said laughing.

" I guess you can say that it, isn't very Tie-riffic, is it?" Eros managed to say before he started busting up laughing while nudging Ren with his elbow a couple times.

Ren just shook his head and started heading off in the direction of the table.

" Hey! I saw that smile! Don't act like you didn't think it was funny!" Eros shouted as Ren walked away.

Eros turned his attention to the line of students. " Now where are you Jaune" He quietly muttered to himself. Until he spotted his brother standing in line and luckily towards the front.

"Jaune!" Eros called as he hopped in line next to his brother.

"Hey you can't cut! That's not fair!" A student complained.

" Life isn't fair! And besides I'm his brother, so I get brother cuts!" Eros replied to the student then turned his attention back to Jaune.

" What's on the menu today bro?" Eros asked as he looked over Jaune's tray.

" Dude what's wrong with your tie?" Jaune asked giving a puzzled look to the mess that Eros was waking around with.

" First Ren, and now you too! I'm not good with ties! I wasn't joking! I struggle with them!" Eros yelled, frustrated with all the attention his tie was getting.

" Ok man, take it easy, I'll show you how to fix that…thing that you call a tie, when we get back to the table. Do you want anything to eat first?" Jaune said trying to calm Eros, who looked like he was about to explode from embarrassment from his tie.

" Milk, I need milk, and a lot of it." Eros calmly said with a nod.

" A lot? Like 2 milk boxes?" And are you sure that's all you want?" Jaune asked Eros confused about his sudden obsession with milk.

" Oh silly, silly, Jaune, milk is all anyone needs, it is the drink of the gods, just in this case it comes from a cow. And 2 boxes!? What do you think I am? Some kind of lightweight! Get me like 4 or 5 milk boxes." Eros said trying to enlighten Jaune about the amazingness of milk.

" 5 boxes! Are you sure you can drink that much?" Jaune asked unsure of wether he was being serious or joking.

"Of course I can drink that much milk! I guess you can say I'm utterly in love!" Eros said as he put his arm around Jaune's shoulder to help him stand while he began laughing.

" I'll get you all the milk you need, but you have to promise me something." Jaune calmly asked.

" All the milk I want! What do you need me to do!" Eros replied with thoughts of endless amounts of milk floating around in his head.

" Never say a milk related joke like that ever again." Jaune said with straight face.

" Hmmm, how about one milk pun per week?" Eros said giving Jaune his counter offer.

" One ever two weeks" Jaune immediately replied with an counter of his own.

" One every week and a half." Eros replied with a smile.

" Deal, I would shake your hand, but I'm kinda occupied" Jaune said with a chuckle.

After a few more moments of standing in the line, the duo made their way to the table where Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were sitting. The moment Eros and Jaune sat down Pyrrha and Nora's eyes locked onto the tie. Nora opened her mouth to say something.

"I know, my tie" Eros answered before she had a chance to point it out.

" Here let me see it" Jaune said putting a hand out.

Eros managed to get it off and handed it over to Jaune. To his amazement Jaune easily managed to undo the complex system of knots Eros had created.

" Here you are, just place it underneath your collar and tighten it until it feels comfortable to wear." Jaune said as he handed over the tie with a smile.

" Bro, you are amazing! Look at this thing! It actually looks like a tie now!" Eros held it in his hands in complete disbelief.

" Oops I forgot to grab a fork, be right back" Jaune said as he got up from the table and hurried back to the food line.

" So, Eros where did you go to school before Beacon?" Pyrrha asked as the group began eating.

" Oh, I umm, I went to just some average school it was nothing special" Eros said in a somewhat anxious voice before he took a drink of milk. The trio that sat across from him seemed a bit confused, due to the fact that he gave such a vague description of the school and didn't say it's name.

" Did they train you in anything? Like hand to hand combat or anything along those lines?" Pyrrha asked trying to find out more about this mystery school.

" Umm…I went to school for…umm" Eros raked his brain for any possible idea for what kind of school he could say he went to.

" Hey loser where do you think your going!" A voice shouted, it was deep so it definitely belonged to a guy. The commotion caused Eros to turn his attention from his beloved milk and luckily the conversation with Pyrrha, to the direction of the voice. What he saw was not a happy sight at all. There was a group of four who had surrounded of all people, Jaune.

" _C'mon Jaune stand up for yourself! I know you can!" _Trying his best to will Jaune to defend himself.

" Who are these guys? And why are they messing with Jaune?" Eros angrily asked the group at the table.

" That's Cardin Winchester and his team, they are a bunch of jerks and usually bully people…and by people…I mean Jaune" Pyrrha explained with frown as she watched what was going on.

Eros let out a sigh "_Oh Jaune, some things just never change_."

Eros watched as Cardin and his group pushed Jaune around in the circle they had created until he fell to the ground, almost by instinct Eros's body seemed to react as he stood up from the table.

" What are you doing?" Pyrrha asked looking at Eros.

" If my brother isn't going to stand up for himself, then I'll do it for him! Don't worry Jaune! I am your pink knight in shining armor!" Eros shouted as he made his way to the group around Jaune. He walked inside the circle formed around Jaune and helped him to his feet.

" Who is this?!" Cardin shouted with a laugh

" Eros!? What are you doing here! They're going to do the same thing to you if you don't get out of here." Jaune said, his voice was full of concern as he tried to get Eros to leave.

Eros smiled and put a hand on Jaune's shoulder. " Jaune, you're my brother, if they mess with you, then they mess with both of us"

" Brothers! This must be some kind of a 2 for 1 deal!" Cardin shouted laughing.

" Listen guys, I know Jaune isn't hardest guy to pick on, due to the fact that he is kinda weak and feeble and timid and " Eros…I'm right here" Jaune chimed in…oh yea sorry, all those things aside, that doesn't give you the right to pick on him…so stop…thanks."

"What if we don't? What are you going to do about it?" Cardin said as he sized himself up against Eros.

" Well then I suppose I would have to make you stop." Eros said, fully aware of what kind of turn this conversation was going to take.

" In that case, I'd like to see you try and stop me." Cardin said with a devious smile.

" How am I not surprised…can we at least fight later today, I haven't been able to drink all my milk yet and I kinda forgot to bring my weapons.." Eros said as he motioned to the multiple cartons of milk still sitting on the table..

" Fine whatever, after class it is…at the sparring arena" Cardin said as he poked Eros in the chest, to emphasis that he ment business and walking off with his group.

" Are you sure about this man? He is pretty tough" Jaune asked concerned about his brother.

" Don't worry bro, we're Arcs, we can handle anything" He said with a smile and a thumbs up.

Little did they know two very important people had watched the whole situation from start to finish.

" Should I break this up? I'm sure the last thing we need is a student getting seriously hurt so early in the school year." Glynda asked as she watched what had happened from a distance.

" No, lets wait to see how this unfolds, I'm interested to see what kind of skill Eros possess. Only separate them if it is a emergency…besides a good fight is nice every now and then." Ozpin calmly replied as he took a sip of coffee.

" So what your saying is, you want to go watch the fight, I swear Ozpin, you still act like your in the academy." Glynda said as she shook her head.

" Technically speaking, we are still in the academy." Ozpin quietly said as he took another sip from his mug.

" You know what I ment." She said as she walked off.

The first bell rung and all the student filed into their classrooms.

" Seriously Eros, you don't have to do this, its not a big deal" Jaune quietly told Eros who was sitting next to him. Ports class wasn't anything particularly interesting.

" Jaune, tell me something, is there someone you look up to?" Eros asked as he leaned back in his chair fighting off a nap.

" I don't know…maybe?" Jaune asked completely ignoring Ports rambles at the front of the class.

" Well, this is what I do, I just picture that person and say…what would they do in this situation…then I go off what I think they would do." He said as he nodded agreeing with himself.

" Ok then Eros, who do you look up to?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

" I look up to the one and only Master Chief." He answered with a big grin and a thumbs up.

Pyrrha who had heard some of this conversation leaned over close to Jaune. " Who is Master Chief?"

" Oh just some fictional character from a game he used to play when we were younger." Jaune explained to her.

" Fictional! He's as real as you and me!" Eros shouted as he hopped out of his chair.

" Mr. Arc!…since I've noticed that you have been paying such close attention to the subject we are on, please explain what we have been going over." Ports asked Eros. Now all the eyes of the class were once again zeroed in on him.

" Umm…well…that's an easy one…you know, since I've been paying such close attention…umm…the subject we were going over…was…the best flavor of pudding." Eros explained to the class in a semi nervous voice.

Port stared at him for a moment "Lucky guess, now please take your seat…I want no further interruptions from you."

" How in the world did you know that?" Jaune asked in shock.

" To be completely honest with you, it was a lucky guess" Eros said with a grin as he sat back down.

The rest of the class continued with no excitement what so ever. Once the bell finally rung for them to get out of class Eros made his way back to JNPR's room and changed out of his uniform, back into his normal pink attire. With his blades ready to go and his clothes in tip top shape…he made his way to the arena. Jaune was standing outside the massive doors that led into the arena.

Jaune stepped between him and the doors. " There's a lot of people in there Eros, it looks like the whole school showed up…oddly enough, I think the teachers did too."

" Sweet! Looks like I get to show everybody how much of a BOSS I am!" Eros said cheerfully as he tried pass Jaune just to have him step in his way.

" Before you go in there, you need to watch your temper, we don't want another…you know…accident." Jaune warned Eros as he continued to block his path.

Eros rolled his eyes." Yes mom I know! Don't get mad…I understand, and besides, that happened when I was waaay younger…so don't worry about it I have it under control…now can you please let me go in." Eros said becoming a little frustrated with Jaune's constant concern.

" Oh wait, there is one thing I must ask of you, if I somehow die in there, I need you to delete my browser history." Eros calmly asked Jaune.

" Do I even want to know?" Jaune said just shaking his head.

" No…no you don't, if mom found it…lets just say she would be very disturbed and saddened…and disappointed." Eros replied with a wiry grin.

" I guess I can do that for you, but your not going to die so you can delete it yourself. Jaune said with a smile.

" What's so funny?" Eros said as he looked at Jaune who had a bigger grin on his face now.

" This ridiculous conversation, you're about to go in and fight and we're out here talking about your nasty browser history." Jaune said as he began laughing

Eros couldn't help but start busting up along with Jaune, he had forgot how much he loved being around his brother. They're mom always said when they were younger they were basically inseparable, but then their father came into the picture and changed everything.

Eros embraced Jaune in a hug, this hug wasn't the same as when they met on the landing pad for the first time in many years. This hug said " I love you".

" Jaune…no matter what happens, good or bad…I'll always be here for you…" Eros quietly said to Jaune.

" I know Eros, and I'll always be here for you" Jaune said as they broke the hug.

" Are those tears?" Jaune asked surprised as Eros rubbed his eyes.

" NO! I'm not crying! I don't cry! Never have! Never will!" Eros shouted trying to deepen his voice in an attempt to sound manly.

" Well are you ready for this?" Jaune asked one last time as he finally stepped out of the way.

" Am I ready!? I've been ready for the last like 10 minutes! But SOMEONE decided to get in my way!" Eros grumbled as stood next to Jaune and together they pushed the doors open. There was a bright flash of light followed by a large amount of cheering.

" Well look who finally decided to show up!" Cardin shouted as he stood on the elevated platform they would be fighting on.

Jaune and Eros separated, Jaune went to join the rest of JNPR who were standing in the row closest to the platform. Eros walked up a few stairs and was level with Cardin who stood across from him.

" Well, lets get this over with, my favorite show has a new episode coming out today and I don't plan on missing it. We are going to find out if Anthony is the father of Jessica's baby, this is a must see episode!" Eros said as he made a few last tweaks to his weapons.

" Don't worry, this will be over rather quickly." Cardin replied as he pulled out a nasty looking mace, Eros immediately knew, one hit from something like that would leave much more then a bruise.

Without warning Cardin charged with the deadly mace raised above his head and brought it crashing down, aimed for Eros's head. It happened so quickly Eros had barely enough time to evade the face shattering attack. He quickly lunged to his right, followed by a loud *smash* pieces of the shattered floor shot in every direction, he looked to see where the mace had struck the ground, the cracks resembled a spiderweb from the point of impact.

" _Sheesh, what is the guy! The Hulk!?" _ Eros thought as he looked at the force Cardin's attack possessed.

" What's wrong? You scared?" Cardin scoffed as he raised the mace for another attack.

" Me! Scared?!" Eros could help but let out a little bit of a chuckle as he dodged another one of Cardin's attacks.

" _His attacks are quick and precise, but with a weapon of the weight and as often as he attacks, he'll quickly wear himself out…I just need to make sure I don't take a hit from that thing." _Eros planned in his head as he examined Cardin's attack style.

As the fight wore on his prediction began to come to life. Cardin's attacks became sluggish and much easier to read then when the battle initially began, his breathing was heavy almost at the level of panting. Eros just needed to keep evading and find the right moment strike with Frostbite. An idea appeared in Eros's head.

" Hey Cardin, wanna know why I was late to the fight?" Eros said with a smirk.

Cardin raised an eyebrow.

" Cause I was with yo momma for too long!" Eros said with a smile on his face.

" Ooooo!" Was echoed by the crowd.

" Oh snap!" A student shouted.

" Buuuurrn!" Another called out.

" He brought mommas into it! He brought mommas into it!" Ports shouted.

Cardin roared in anger and put every ounce of strength he could muster into an attack aimed directly at Eros. Eros jumped back to separate himself from Cardin just as the attack came crashing down. Eros saw the opening, he ran forward and pushed off the top of the mace which was still in the ground, he launched himself behind Cardin and delivered two very shallow slashes to the back of Cardin's legs. He howled in pain as he legs buckled from the unexpected attack.

" Well this is done, now time to go seem my show." Eros said as he retracted his blades.

" Over!? These are nothing more then paper cuts!" Cardin said with a laugh as he tried to stand but much to his dismay his legs were having none of it.

" There's a reason why I called these Frostbite, but go ahead come attack me." Eros offered with a smile.

Cardin tried to use his mace as a crutch, once he managed to get to his feet his legs shuttered and gave out.

" What did you do!?" Cardin shouted enraged with his sudden loss of strength.

" Look, these weapons are called Frostbite…say it with me…FROSTBITE. These blades are infused with a dust agent that recreates the affects of well…Frostbite. Chances are your legs are already numb and it will only spread from the point of entry." Eros explained as he watched Cardin stubbornly keep trying to get to his feet.

" I don't need a lesson about your weapons! I need help!" Cardin angrily shouted.

" Sheesh! Calm down you big baby, the cuts I delivered are way to shallow for Frostbite to kill you." Eros said as he walked over to Cardin who's face was starting to turn very light blue.

"How long am I going to be stuck like this!?" Cardin frantically asked.

" Maybe a few hours...or was it days…hmm…maybe a year? I don't really remember...I forgot to read the manual!" Eros complained as he scratched the top of his head.

" Well there is a way I can heal you, but I believe we have something to discuss" Eros said as he walked over to Cardin who's face was turning a very light shade of blue.

" I know, I know, Jaune we won't mess with him anymore…now heal me!" Cardin frantically pleaded.

Eros fished around in one of his jacket's pockets and pulled out a small vial about half the size of a finger with a clear liquid in it." Ok ok, sheesh, calm down, here take this, it's a vial with an antidote for frostbite…I always have one in case I'm an idiot and accidentally cut myself. Oddly, that happens quite often." Eros explained as he tossed Cardin the vial.

Eros helped Cardin to his feet and gave him a pat on the shoulder. " Good fight man, we should do this again sometime." Eros said as he began walking away.

" Hey Eros." Cardin said.

Eros turned around and was struck in the stomach with something that felt like a wrecking ball, he felt *snaps* in his chest followed by his legs buckling causing him to drop to his knees. His vision blurred, specs of blood splattered the ground as he let out a few coughs.

The crowd relentlessly booed Cardin as he stood before Eros.

" Jaune! Eros is in trouble! He needs your help." Pyrrha quickly said to Jaune who was standing next to her. Jaune seemed almost paralyzed by the horror he was seeing before his eyes.

Pyrrha brought out her shield and quickly got over the railing and began running to where Cardin and Eros were. Cardin raised the mace for the death strike, Pyrrha slid in front of Eros and raised her shield easily deflecting Cardin's attack.

" That's enough Cardin." Pyrrha firmly said she began attending to Eros.

At this point Eros had blurred tunnel vision, his chest was in excruciating pain and his breathing had become quick and raspy. He felt his body start leaning to the right and gave in, the second his head hit the floor, he surrendered to the darkness of unconsciousness.

" I'm worried about him Pyrrha…that mace hit him directly in the chest." Jaune said as the two walked down the hallway of the infirmary.

" I'm sure he'll be just fine Jaune, he seems like a tough guy." She said trying to put Jaune at ease.

" Here we are…room 108" Jaune said as he looked at the door number. Eros was just sitting in his bed eating a tub of ice cream and watching a movie.

" This is SPARTA!" Eros shouted as he looked at the TV thrusting a spoon full of ice cream into the air, not noticing Jaune and Pyrrha.

" Eros?!" The two said in unison.

Eros turned his head to the direction of the voices." Jaune! Pyrrha! Wassup buddies!?" He cheerfully said with a large smile.

" Your not in any pain?" Jaune quickly asked looking at Eros who took another scoop of ice cream.

" Guys…come here….come closer." Eros asked still with the same grin on his face.

The two looked at each other and walked over to his bed.

Eros put his hands out and began feeling Jaune's face…or at least that's what he thought. " Jaune…your face…its so soft…"

" Umm…Eros…that's Pyrrha's face." Jaune corrected him.

" Pyrrha! Your face is so soft…its like a pillow…or a cloud or maybe a pillow made of a cloud." Eros said as he continued to feel her face which was turning a light shade of red.

" Eros are you feeling ok? She asked as Eros withdrew his hands.

" Well its funny you should mention it, I told the nurse lady that I was in some pain, and she gave me a shot and now I'm feeling reaaaallllyyyy good" He explained as the grin on his face widened.

Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other. " I think they gave him some kind of painkiller…I mean look at him, he's out of it." Pyrrha said as they looked at Eros who was playing with the hair on his head.

" He was cleared to go back to our room, so we can just lay him down on his bed. See they even left his clothes here." Jaune said as he pointed out his clothes folded nicely on a chair in the room.

Jaune let out a sigh. " I'm his brother so I guess it's my duty to help him get dressed." Jaune said as he gathered Eros's clothes and help him out of his bed, clad in his medical gown Eros was helped to the bathroom by Jaune where he was changed into his normal attire.

Jaune and Eros reappeared after a few minutes. " You will speak of this to no one, ok Eros."

" Roger that sir!" Eros replied giving a salute.

" I think its time we get him back to our room." Pyrrha advised as she watched the duo emerge from the bath room.

" I couldn't agree more" Jaune said as he guided Eros to the door of the room. Pyrrha and Jaune both had Eros put one of his arms around their shoulders to help support him on the way back to the room.

" AUTOBOTS ROLLOUT!" Eros cheered as they made their way out of the room.

The group made their way out of the infirmary and were now crossing the courtyard that led to the student dorms. The sun had already gone down while Eros had been in the infirmary. The fountain that sat in the middle of the courtyard was still running water, lampposts lined the walkways that led to various buildings, the whole scene seemed like something that belonged in a postcard.

" Guys, look at that girl over there, she is smokin hot" Eros said with a smile.

Jaune followed Eros's gaze. " Eros, that's a lamppost…maybe we should check if you were hit in the head" Jaune said shaking his head.

" Well if it isn't the Arc brothers and Ms. Nikos." Professor Ozpin said appearing out of what seemed like thin air. The sudden appearance of Ozpin caused Jaune and Pyrrha to forget they were holding Eros. There was a loud *thud* as he fell face first onto the floor of the courtyard. " Oww" He moaned as he laid on the floor. After a moment or two Eros managed to get to his feet facing the opposite direction of Ozpin.

" Professor Oz, how are you good sir?" Eros managed to say as he gave a salute. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other. Jaune quickly grabbed Eros's shoulders and turned him so he was facing Ozpin. " Oh, there you are, you were hiding for a second" Eros said with a smile.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Is he feeling alright?" He said looking at Eros.

"The doctors put him on some heavy medication to help with the pain he was having from the injuries he suffered in the fight." Pyrrha explained as a firefly floated by causing Eros's eyes to follow its every movement with sheer amazement.

Ozpin pulled out a manilla folder and handed to Jaune. " I see, well in that case I am entrusting this to you Jaune. Give it to Eros when he seems a bit more…normal."

Jaune looked at the folder for a second. " Well with Eros, its kinda hard to tell what " normal" is but I'll use my best judgment. Jaune said as he looked at Eros, he was still completely fixated on the firefly.

" Guys…I just had the craziest thought, what if we are all like characters in a story. And our destinies have already been decided." Eros said completely at random.

Silence settled over the group in the courtyard. " Umm I think we should get him to bed." Jaune said breaking the silence that fell over the group.

" I believe that would probably be for the best, after he reads what is in the folder tell him to come find me and we will discuss what needs to be done." Ozpin said as he began heading in the direction of the main building.

The trio continued their journey to the room. Once they finally arrived they pushed the door open and laid Eros down on his bed. He immediately sprawled out with a big grin on his face.

" Eros, Pyrrha and I are going to go meet with Ren and Nora to seen if any food is left for dinner. Don't leave the bed unless you need to use the restroom and please stay away from sharp things." Jaune informed him as they made their way to the door. Eros gave a thumbs up as reply. Jaune left one of the lamps in the room on to provide light incase Eros needed to use the restroom.

" Just as planned" Eros quietly said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep…of course with a smile on his face.

Day 2…I think: So I apparently have to meet with Ozpin about special assignment he has for me. I haven't read everything inside the folder, but from what I've seen so far it looks like it gonna be tons of fun. Monster, mercenaries and babes what more can a guy ask for, I guess I have to go find a shard of something…I'm not exactly sure, he'll probably explained it a lot better once I meet with him. No signs of Ironwood or Dad which is a win win. On the girl front, nothin yet, don't tell Jaune but I get kinda nervous around girls…except for Pyrrha she's really nice. Speaking of Jaune, it turns out he saved me from Cardin, what a boss!…well at least that's what Pyrrha told me. Other then losing a fight…which was intentional and being on a heavy painkiller for like half a day, not much has happened in my time here at Beacon so far. Well, I'll see ya next time then, Eros out.

_Meanwhile in Atlas. _

"Sir, its almost as if he has completely fallen off the grind, there isn't a single trace of him anywhere." A soldier said as he walked into a large office belonging to none other than James Ironwood.

" Well then, it looks like we are going to have to find him the old fashion way." The general calmly said as he sat at his desk. He reached and picked up the telephone that was sitting on his desk, after pushing a sequence of numbers he put it to his ear.

" I've got a assignment for you." He said into the phone.

" Who needs to be removed." A voice replied

" Eros…Eros Arc. Bring him alive, but if he refuses or fights, then silence him, he knows too much." Ironwood answered.

" It will be our pleasure." The voice replied.

Ironwood hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. " Where are you hiding Eros."

Hello everyone, thank you for being so patient with the update. I am really sorry it took so long to get the new chapter out. But life is hectic so I try to write when I can. Please don't expect such large gaps between updates again. And thanks again for being so patient. There is no real front runner for pairings so far, so just let me know who you want to see and we will see who wins. I will probably start a poll on my profile for it.


End file.
